


Тень Инцидента

by WTF_Deus_Ex_2018



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018/pseuds/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018
Summary: Дженсен и Макриди вынуждены охранять нового лидера КПА во время Дебатов в Праге.





	Тень Инцидента

**Author's Note:**

> время действия - после событий Deus Ex: Mankind Divided и DLC "Criminal Past". В фанфике присутствует герой из этого DLC. Автор предположил, что тот остался жив после подавления бунта в тюрьме. "Пентхаус" - неофициальное название тюрьмы строго режима для аугов имени Пенли Т. Хаусфазера в Аризоне, там разворачиваются действия дополнения "Criminal Past".

**Название:** Тень Инцидента  
 **Автор:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Бета:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Размер:** миди, 6204 слова  
 **Персонажи:** Адам Дженсен, Дункан Макриди, Фредерик Флосси (DLC "Criminal Past")  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Дженсен и Макриди вынуждены охранять нового лидера КПА во время Дебатов в Праге.  
 **Примечание:** время действия - после событий Deus Ex: Mankind Divided и DLC "Criminal Past". В фанфике присутствует герой из этого DLC. Автор предположил, что тот остался жив после подавления бунта в тюрьме. "Пентхаус" - неофициальное название тюрьмы строго режима для аугов имени Пенли Т. Хаусфазера в Аризоне, там разворачиваются действия дополнения "Criminal Past".  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Deus Ex 2018 - "Тень Инцидента"

_Если тебе дадут линованную бумагу — пиши поперек._

Хуан Рамон Хименес

— Макриди, Дженсен, шеф вас срочно вызывает к себе, — сообщил запыхавшийся Матиас Новак. Он был уроженцем Праги, и в Интерпол его взяли специально на случай обострения отношений с местными. Работником он оказался до противности исполнительным. Теперь он стоял раскрасневшийся посреди столовой и пытался отдышаться. Все, кто в это время находились здесь, с любопытством косились на них.

— Нечего было так мчаться, — проворчал Макриди. — Срочно не означает, что все должны как ты носиться по базе.

— Что такого могло случиться? — спросил Адам, обращаясь, скорее, к Макриди, чем к Новаку, потому что на самом деле его вопрос звучал иначе: «Мы же с тобой вроде не успели ничего натворить?»

— Не представляю, — буркнул Макриди. Его ответ тоже с легкостью можно было перевести как: «И даже не поругались ни разу». 

— Не знаю, — пропыхтел Новак. — Но шеф злой как черт. Сказал, срочно обоих.

Адам обвел взглядом столовую. На них откровенно глазели и даже неодобрительно перешептывались. Адам понимал почему. Выходило, будто шеф их требует, а они тянут время.

— Пошли, — он чуть толкнул Макриди в плечо. Тот тоже заметил реакцию коллег.

— Да, надо выяснить, что к чему.

Макриди поднялся, и они вместе с Джесеном вышли из помещения.

*

— Значит так, — с ходу начал Миллер, стоило Макриди и Дженсену войти в кабинет. — У нас назревает большая проблема.

Агенты переглянулись. Миллер сказал «у нас», а не «у вас», это обнадеживало.

— Интерполу поручают охрану важного лица, — продолжил Миллер. — Конкретно — вам двоим.

— А что, местной полиции на это не хватит? — поинтересовался Макриди.

— Охраняемый метит в новые лидеры КПА, — с мрачной миной добавил Миллер. — И прежде, чем вы спросите, отвечу: мне о нем ничего не известно, приказ пришел сверху, срочно к выполнению.

Макриди присвистнул.

— Мы должны лезть под пули ради какого-то чокнутого? — поморщился Адам.

— Что-то ты не очень уважительно относишься к своему сородичу, — хмыкнул Макриди.

— После случившегося с Рукером желание быть лидером Коалиции явно говорит о слабоумии, — пожал плечами Адам.

— А может быть, это говорит о его отваге? — усмехнулся Макриди. — За права аугов! Поможем угнетенным! Восстановим доброе имя полуроботов! Может, он мечтает о великом будущем, где все будут модифицированы?

— Прекрати паясничать, — рявкнул Миллер. — Я не знаю, что там движет этим человеком, но факт остается фактом: он может стать новым лидером Коалиции по защите прав аугментированных, и Интерполу поручено его защищать. Он приехал сюда на Дебаты между сторонниками и противниками аугментаций.

— Почему Интерпол? — спросил Адам. — Там будет полно местной полиции и частных охранников. Мы там ни к чему.

— Мы везде «к чему», — ответил Миллер. — ОГ29 должна быть в курсе любого события, сопряженного с большим присутствием аугментированных участников. К тому же наш объект сам заявил, что после Рукера и Утулека он не доверяет местной полиции. Ему предлагали разные варианты, он выбрал Интерпол. И чтобы показать свое равное отношение к людям с модификациями и без них, он хочет в охране двух агентов — ауга и «чистого». 

— Прикрыться он нами хочет, вот и все, — буркнул Макриди, но Миллер, не обратив внимания на его замечание, продолжил:

— Я остановил свой выбор на вас двоих. Докажите, что я не ошибся. 

— И где нам найти этого... — Адам кашлянул, — мечтателя?

— Он живет в отеле «У Чернего Орла» в центре Праги и, кстати, уже двадцать минут считается под вашей защитой. 

— А если его пристрелят, пока мы доберемся?.. — поинтересовался Макриди.

— Это не просто бросит тень на ОГ29, но и лично мне доставит немало неприятностей, — тут же ответил Миллер. — Я надеюсь, что вы не подведете.

— Да, сэр, — в один голос отчеканили оба агента.

*

Пока они добрались до номера своего подопечного их обыскали трижды и даже прогнали через сканер: Макриди — чтобы убедиться, что он «чист», Адама — чтобы зафиксировать наличие имплантов. К концу этой процедуры агенты уже не были уверены, что их подопечный действительно хочет, чтобы они его охраняли, а еще сильнее, что они вообще тут нужны.

— По-моему, тут столько охраны, что эту гостиницу без результата год может штурмовать армия аугов, — проворчал Макриди.

— Наслаждайся старинной архитектурой, — хмыкнул Адам. — Когда еще сможешь побывать в здании тринадцатого века.

— Не знал, что ты знатоком искусства заделался. Снайперу все равно, где убивать — в средневековом замке или в современном сарае.

— Зато тут стены толще, чем в сарае. В таком замке можно месяц оборону держать.

— Я сдохну, если буду месяц охранять сумасшедшего ауга. 

— Я передам Миллеру твое пожелание.

— Как думаешь, какой он?

— Кто?

— Ауг, которого мы будем охранять.

— С чего ты взял, что я знаю?

— Ты же ауг, Дженсен.

— Ну, конечно, — зло усмехнулся Адам. — Все ауги на одно лицо. Между мной и Арией много общего?

— Ария — отдельная история, — хмыкнул Макриди. — До сих пор не понимаю, как эта девочка попала в Интерпол. Но железка железку поймет лучше, чем «чистый».

— Я знаю не больше твоего.

— Терпеть не могу такие ситуации, — покачал головой Макриди. — Никакой информации. Не знаешь, чего ожидать и как себя вести. Это нервирует.

За разговором они подошли к массивной двери в «люкс». Несмотря на современную отделку, стены гостиницы дышали стариной. Деревянные перекрытия, покатые потолки, высокие окна — все это пришло из другого времени, но в сочетании современности и древности крылось особое очарование. Наверное, Адам смог бы его прочувствовать, если бы не работа. Он мрачно взглянул на двух мордоворотов у двери, ожидая, что их опять будут обыскивать, но один из охранников молча впустил их в номер.

Они вошли, и Макриди тихо присвистнул. «Люкс» был роскошным, но Адам не стал рассматривать отделку стен или замысловатую мебель. Его внимание привлек мужчина у камина, стоящий к ним спиной. Его фигура и особенно шляпа с прямой тульей были чем-то неуловимо знакомы Адаму, но он никак не мог вспомнить. Потом мужчина повернулся.

— Привет, Хайтек, — произнес он, и Адам тут же узнал его.

— Флосси, — сказал он. 

Фредерик Флосси мало изменился с их последней встречи. Разве что обзавелся дорогим костюмом и галстуком вместо красной униформы заключенного. Глаза за стеклами очков были по-прежнему холодными и умными.

— Значит, вы знакомы? — спросил Макриди.

— Да, — улыбнулся Флосси, — у нас с Хайтеком общее преступное прошлое.

Макриди на мгновение нахмурился, а потом щелкнул пальцами и спросил:

— «Пентхаус»?

Адам с легким удивлением взглянул на него.

— Слухи дошли, — пожал плечами Макриди. — Ну и просто логика. Кого еще могли послать в тюрьму для аугов?

— Значит, вы — моя охрана от Интерпола? — поинтересовался Флосси.

— Да, — кивнул Макриди. — Агент Дункан Макриди и агент Адам Дженсен.

— Дженсен? — переспросил Флосси и тут же рассмеялся: — Значит, Зенга был прав. Ты действительно коп, и именно тебя он пытался вспомнить.

— Зенга вел себя как идиот, — сказал Адам. — Ему вряд ли бы кто-то поверил.

— Кто такой этот Зенга? — вклинился в разговор Макриди.

— Заключенный «Пентхауса», — поморщился Адам. — Я арестовал его, когда еще работал в полиции Детройта.

— И ты нарвался на него в тюрьме? — хохотнул Макриди, он заметно расслабился, узнав, что Флосси и Дженсен знакомы. — Да ты везунчик.

— Ну, больший везунчик здесь мистер Флосси, — Адам прищурился. — Как ты остался жив? Я слышал, что спецназ очень жестко подавил бунт.

Флосси тяжело вздохнул и закивал:

— Да, многим досталось. Нас, знаешь ли, не собирались щадить. Мне повезло только потому, что я успел связаться с «Пиком». Дозвонился, не поверишь, до Элизы Касан. Один чувачок когда-то мне дал ее номер. Я, честно говоря, никогда не верил, что это ее телефон, но оказалось, что он не соврал. Элиза сразу уцепилась за меня. Интервью из эпицентра тюремного бунта — это же конфетка для новостного канала.

— Журналюги, — Макриди практически выплюнул это слово. — За сенсацию кого хочешь продадут.

Флосси снял очки, достал из кармана платок и принялся их протирать.

— Им не пришлось много платить. Я хотел жить, а Элизе нужна была великолепная новость. Так что когда спецназ до нас добрался, над «Пентхаусом» уже кружил вертолет «Пика». Меня не тронули. Мое интервью потом с неделю гремело в новостях. — Флосси надел очки и взглянул на Адама: — Ты что, его пропустил, Хайтек?

— Я был занят. Много работы. 

— А теперь вы — новый лидер КПА, — усмехнулся Макриди.

— Ну... — растянул Флосси. — Лидер — это слишком сильно сказано. Скажем так, я собираюсь представлять интересы аугментированных на Дебатах.

— Из преступника в правозащитники — впечатляющая карьера, — Макриди обвел оценивающим взглядом гостиную. 

— Я раб обстоятельств, — Флосси прижал руку к груди и чуть согнулся в поклоне. 

Наверное, он должен был выглядеть смиренным или исполненным покорности судьбе, которая возложила на него эту нелегкую обязанность, но Адаму вспомнилось, как Флосси всех отправлял к Дилеру за «волшебными таблетками», но сам их не принимал — говорил, что постоянная боль напоминает ему, кто здесь главный. Флосси всегда знал, кто стоит над ним.

— И откуда же у раба деньги на «люкс» в одном из самых дорогих отелей Праги? — спросил Адам.

Флосси улыбнулся, но такая улыбка могла обмануть разве что издалека и только тех, кто раньше с ним не встречался. 

— Это все «Пик». Они не хотят, чтобы я в чем-то нуждался. Говорят, что представители «Фронта человечества» обосновались в загородном замке. Общество не должно подумать, будто ауги специально селятся в дешевых хостелах, чтобы вызвать жалость к себе. 

— Охрану тоже нанял «Пик»? — спросил Макриди.

— Да, — подтвердил Флосси. — Они прекрасно понимают, что наша встреча с представителями «Фронта человечества» привлечет внимание многих. 

— Понятно, — прервал его Адам. — Мы осмотримся здесь, раз уж нам поручили тебя охранять.

Флосси молча отвел руку в сторону, словно говоря: «Прошу. Делайте, что необходимо».

*

Бесцельно проболтавшись по отелю почти час, Макриди и Адам устроились в креслах в углу гостиной «люкса» Флосси. Частная охрана, нанятая «Пиком», хорошо знала свое дело. Если у кого-то и появилось бы желание убить нового лидера КПА, то сделать это можно было только сбросив на центр Праги кассетные бомбы. Физически подобраться к Флосси было невозможно, да и все потенциальные места, где бы могли разместиться снайперы, были перекрыты. 

— Какого хрена мы здесь забыли? — Макриди хмуро рассматривал широкоплечих охранников в строгих костюмах. Они были буквально везде. На агентов Интерпола никто не обращал внимания.

— Приказ начальства, если ты помнишь, — ответил Адам.

— По-моему, стоит позвонить Миллеру и сказать, что убийцы устанут, пока перестреляют всех охранников Флосси. Мы тут лишние.

— Думаю, расчет был на другое.

— Может, твои кибермозги и видят здесь какую-то логику, но мои — нет, — огрызнулся Макриди.

— Мы здесь на тот случай, если охрана облажается, — Адам расслабленно развалился в кресле и следил за охранниками из-под опущенных линз. Внутренний сканнер треугольниками показывал ему людей в других номерах. Наверняка, тоже охрана или сотрудники «Пика».

— Их батальон облажается, а мы вдвоем справимся?

— Не в этом смысле, — тихо ответил Адам. Он оттолкнулся от спинки кресла и сел, упершись локтями в колени и наклонившись ближе к Макриди. Темные линзы убрались с негромким щелчком. 

— Если все пройдет хорошо, — Адам посмотрел прямо в глаза Макриди, — «Пик» сделает охранной фирме грандиозную рекламу. Они смогли уберечь сложного клиента-ауга в условиях, когда его потенциально ненавидит практически весь мир. Если же все пойдет не так и КПА вновь лишится лидера, «Пик» объявит, что охраной руководил Интерпол и что среди агентов были как модификанты, так и люди. Может быть, они начнут гнуть, что наши внутренние противоречия не позволили хорошо исполнять свои обязанности, а может быть, свалят все на кого-то одного. Зависит от того, что им будет удобно.

Некоторое время Макриди молча смотрел на Адама, а потом, пожевав нижнюю губу, произнес:

— Что-то ты рисуешь слишком мрачные картинки, Дженсен.

— А, по-твоему, мы живем в радостном мире, полном любви и сострадания к ближним?

— Вот гадство, — Макриди потер шрам на щеке. — Если все так, то мы в жопе. Думаешь, они хотят сделать из Флосси мученика? Шикарная была бы сенсация.

Адам пожал плечами:

— Вряд ли. Вроде бы новости «Пик» никогда не были замечены в проаугских настроениях.

— Тогда что?

— Я не знаю, Макриди. Но мне не нравится то, что происходит, — Адам бросил короткий взгляд на Флосси, который давал какие-то распоряжения своим помощникам. — Мне и Флосси в качестве человека, который будет представлять интересы аугов, не нравится. 

Макриди оглянулся.

— За что он сидел в «Пентхаусе»?

— Распространение наркотиков.

— По-моему, это не так страшно, — хмыкнул Макриди. — Все ауги — торчки, сидящие на нейропозине.

— Не знаю, был ли это нейропозин, — покачал головой Дженсен, — но если да, то представь, на что готовы люди, мечтающие унять боль? Потому что отторжение — это охрененно больно. Но что бы он ни распространял, у наркодилеров всегда есть клиенты, которые пойдут на все за дозу.

— А каким он был в «Пентхаусе»?

— Манипулятором, — вздохнув, ответил Адам. — В «Пентхаусе» всем заключенным ставили чип, который глушил работу аугментаций. Хочешь облегчить себе жизнь, обратись к Флосси, он пошлет тебя к Дилеру, который выдаст таблетку из смеси наркотиков и обезболивающих. Сам Флосси эти таблетки не принимал, но во время бунта все оказались на его стороне, потому что ему вроде бы как все были должны. 

— Но большинство из тех, кто воспользовался таблетками, полегли в «Пентхаусе», — губы Макриди растянулись в подобии улыбки, — а Флосси расслабляется в «люксе». 

— Именно.

— А мы его охраняем. 

— Деваться все равно некуда. Порадуемся, что Дебаты начнутся уже сегодня. 

*

Турникеты и заграждения начинались далеко от зала «Дивадло Арха», где должны были состояться Дебаты. К самому зданию можно было пройти только по пропускам. С самого утра на крышах засели полицейские снайперы. Красивейший европейский город практически перешел на военное положение. Туристам стало не до средневековых замков и мостов.

— Зачем мы здесь? 

Для Макриди и Дженсена этот вопрос стал почти риторическим. Даже если никто из них его не произносил, он все равно звучал внутри. 

— Ты уже спрашивал, — буркнул Адам.

— Ну так спрашиваю еще раз, — огрызнулся Макриди. — Может, у тебя с тех пор появилось больше мыслей на этот счет.

— Не появилось, — отрезал Адам.

— Мне все это не нравится. 

— Расслабься и получай удовольствие. 

— От выслушивания чокнутых? — фыркнул Макриди. 

— Считается, что Дебаты должны найти пути для налаживания отношений между «чистыми» и аугами.

— «Считается», — усмехнулся Макриди. — Ты прямо полон надежды. 

— Какая разница, чего я полон, — пожал плечами Адам. — Я в этом цирке не участвую.

— Да, ты только клоуна охраняешь. 

— Не забывай, ты тоже.

Макриди обвел взглядом пустой зал, где должны будут проходить Дебаты. Через час он начнет заполняться журналистами и активистами из разных общественных групп. Им всем придется несколько дней находиться в одном месте, рядом друг с другом, несмотря на собственные убеждения.

— Зачем мы здесь? — пробормотал Макриди еще раз, Адам не стал отвечать. Он и сам был бы рад, если бы определенности стало больше. Он надеялся на это.

*

Помещение в «Дивадло Арха», где разместили Флосси до выступления, обычно использовалось в качестве гримерных для актеров, но наверняка здесь никогда не находилось столько вооруженных людей одновременно. Визажист заглянула на несколько минут, прошлась по лицу Флосси кистью с пудрой и, нервно улыбнувшись телохранителям, выскочила из комнаты. Места было мало, Макриди и Адаму удалось втиснуться в угол, пока начальник охраны Грег Гаррет перечислял, на что следует сосредоточить внимание каждой группе. Флосси, как король, сидел в большом кресле и, снисходительно улыбаясь, смотрел на происходящее. Адам постоянно замечал на себе внимательный взгляд Флосси. Внимательный и холодный.

— Ну и наконец, агенты Интерпола, — охранники слегка расступились, когда он обратился к Макриди и Дженсену. Он смерил их глазами сверху вниз, чуть задержавшись на металлических руках Адама. — Не путайтесь под ногами. 

— Серьезно? — Макриди осклабился. 

— Да. Я серьезно, — отрезал Гаррет. — На сцене никто не может находиться, кроме мистера Флосси. Вдоль сцены будут стоять наши люди. За всеми помещениями ведется наблюдение. Вам здесь делать нечего, но раз уж вы тут — не мешайтесь. Мы справимся. Можете книжки почитать или порнушку посмотреть, пока мы работаем. 

— А не засунуть ли... — начал было Макриди, но Адам слегка толкнул его локтем в бок. Макриди резко мотнул головой и бросил на Адама злой взгляд. Заканчивать свою «рекомендацию» он не стал, а молча вышел из гримерки. За очками глаза Флосси насмешливо улыбались.

*

— Какого хрена ты меня останавливаешь, жестянка? — налетел на Адама Макриди, когда тот вышел из комнаты Флосси, и с силой толкнул его в грудь.

— Не было смысла с ним спорить, — ответил Адам, отпихивая Макриди.

— Да что ты! — взвился тот. — Это вы, ауги, привыкли прогибаться под всех, потому что боитесь, что вам не дадут нейропозин, или вышлют в Утулек, или еще как-то подпортят ваши и без того убогие жизни, а мы, люди, даем отпор таким зарвавшимся идиотам. Он возомнил, что самый главный? Типа у него все под контролем? Хрен ему!

— Прекрати! — прошипел Адам, покосившись на дверь в гримерную. — Вот ты сейчас поцапаешься с ним, и что будет? Он схватится за сердце и начнет умолять, чтобы ты простил его? За то, что он не сразу разглядел в тебе профессионализм?

Макриди отступил от Адама, на его лице появилось презрительное выражение.

— Не думал, что ты такой трус, Дженсен.

Адам покачал головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, Макриди? Ты наедешь на него, он настучит начальству Миллера, те — устроят сладкую жизнь ему, а он — нам. Или, еще лучше, за нас возьмется «Пик». Думаешь, у Интерпола мало дерьма, которое никому нельзя показывать? Распишут о проваленных операциях, агентах, которые не смогли справиться с обыденностью после жизни под прикрытием. Потом Интерполом можно будет только подтереться.

Макриди улыбнулся одной стороной рта, и шрам на щеке словно продолжил эту улыбку, превратив лицо в злую гримасу.

— Трус, — выдавил он. — Прикрываешься заботой об Интерполе и Миллере, а по сути — только за себя боишься. 

Адам сжал зубы. 

— Думай, что хочешь, Макриди. Я останусь и буду смотреть в оба. Пусть Гаррет считает, что у него все под контролем. Я проверю, чтобы это было так.

— Жестянка. Такой же, как и все, а строит из себя... — пробормотал Макриди, махнув рукой, и ушел.

*

Зал стал заполняться за час до начала Дебатов. Камеры, ноутбуки, планшеты — количество высокотехнологичной электроники пополнялось не только за счет «аугов». Легко было заметить, что участники и зрители рассаживаются своеобразными блоками: вот борцы «Фронта человечества», с презрением поглядывающие на тяжелых модификантов, которые с трудом помещаются на одном кресле из-за больших грубых протезов рук и ног; вот ауги, которых можно было бы с легкостью принять за «чистых», если бы не порты на лбу, показывающие наличие нейрочипов; вот активисты различных про- и антиаугских движений, настроенные менее радикально, чем «Фронт человечества» и КПА. «Дивадло Арха» мог бы напомнить уменьшенную копию реальности, если бы Адам не знал, насколько в мире больше мнений по поводу аугментаций, чем представлено здесь. Слишком многое влияет на выбор людей, чтобы свести все к тем, кто за импланты и против них. Случаи, детали, мелочи... И Инцидент над всем этим, как черная туча, которая всегда на горизонте.

Адам стоял в тени ниши неподалеку от сцены и сканировал зрителей. Он делал это почти механически, не вдумываясь в то, что отмечали его аугментации. Он знал: всех проверяли несколько раз на каждом из заграждений и на входе в концертный зал, но также он прекрасно понимал, что наличие оружия у аугов оценить сложно. Тяжелые импланты для поднятия тяжестей вполне можно использовать, чтобы вышибить кому-нибудь мозги, не говоря уже о военных модификациях, хотя сканер и «утверждал», что подобные есть только у него. 

Протиснувшись сквозь толпу, к Адаму подошел Макриди и, не говоря ни слова, встал рядом. Адам не нашел нужным прокомментировать это. Он продолжил рассматривать приходящих, стараясь не поворачиваться в сторону Макриди. Не время и не место для споров. Он надеялся, что Макриди это понимает.

*

Ровно в семь вечера свет в зале чуть уменьшился, а огромный экран на сцене, наоборот, загорелся. Шум тут же стих, будто кто-то нажал на кнопку. Происходящее захватило всеобщее внимание. На экране закрутились золотые и черные треугольники заставки «Новостей «Пик», которые сменились вращающейся двойной спиралью ДНК. Одна из нитей выглядела так, как обычно в учебниках изображают ДНК — молекулы нуклеотидов, торчащие в разные стороны, словно конструктор. Другая сторона вдруг покрылась металлическими элементами и хромированными блоками. Они так и продолжали крутиться, пока каждая из них не превратилась в руки — живую и аугментированную. Когда они замерли, поверх них появилась надпись «Дебаты». В зале раздались аплодисменты. Спустя полминуты руки «разъехались» в стороны и между ними на экране возникла Элиза Касан.

— Приветствую вас в Праге, друзья, — с улыбкой начала она, и Адам на мгновение задумался, насколько гениальны сценаристы, пишущие ей речь. Наверняка, уже сейчас в социальных сетях и влогах принялись обсуждать, кого именно — какую часть из присутствующих — Элиза назвала «друзьями». 

— Необходимость этих Дебатов назревала уже давно, — продолжила Касан. — Слишком много неразрешимых без обсуждения проблем, слишком много мнений, которые должны быть выражены, слишком много действий, которые должны был объяснены. Сегодня и в ближайшие три дня в Праге собрались все самые известные активисты различных движений и общественных организаций. Люди, к чьему мнению мы привыкли прислушиваться, даже если не согласны с ним. Люди, формирующие наше представление о мире, — Элиза замолчала, когда ее прервали аплодисменты, и продолжила: — Как вы понимаете, Дебаты предполагают встречу нескольких представителей полярных мнений. Так и будет. Но сегодня нас ждет представление участников. Каждый из них расскажет о себе и о том, что значат аугментации в их собственной жизни и мира в целом. Аугментации — дар или проклятье? Сегодня мы узнаем об этом.

Она представила первого участника — милую девушку-ауга из Хеньша. Слушать ее было, скорее, забавно, чем полезно. Она восхищенно рассказывала о своей работе в «Тай Юн Медикал», но все понимали, что она, да и многие из следующих выступающих, — только закуски перед основным блюдом из радикальных сторонников и противников аугментаций. Ее слушали терпеливо, но все понимали, что она, по сути, не выражает не только своей позиции, но и для позиции компании, где работает, слишком беззуба. Мило, весело и пусто — вот все, что вынес из ее речи Адам. Она слишком боялась кого-либо обидеть, чтобы полноценно участвовать в Дебатах.

Потом был врач из клиники «Протез» в Детройте, чья речь — даже сам выговор — до боли напомнила Адаму о том, что случилось два года назад. Может быть, он даже работал с доктором Маркович, может быть, они встречались, когда Адам был в «Шариф Индастриз». Следом за врачом на сцене оказался строитель из Парижа. Он шел, опираясь на громадные руки, в которых вообще не было ничего человеческого: металлические крепления, напоминающие, скорее, о грузовых роботах и сложные манипуляторы вместо кистей. Адам задумался, сам ли строитель согласился на такие аугментации или ему установили их по какому-нибудь рабскому контракту. Он не мог представить жизнь с такими манипуляторами, потому что с их помощью нельзя было ни одеться, ни поесть. 

Потом был затянутый в узкий старомодный костюм адвокат, пытавшийся доказать, что из-за нейроимплантов у аугов падает интеллект и что позволить им по-прежнему считаться гражданами государств — значит, уменьшить IQ всего человечества. После него выступили главы Сингулярной церкви Бога-Машины и Церкви Бога-Человека. Легко было заметить, что они оба говорили об одном и том же, но делали принципиально разные выводы. Адам посмеялся бы, если бы не видел, что творили фанатики обеих организаций. Не надо было быть провидцем, чтобы догадаться, что их поставят друг против друга в следующие дни Дебатов. 

Большинство выступлений прошло мимо Адама. Ни речь выступающих, ни позиция, которую они представляли, не нашли в нем отклика. Это все была пустая, ничего не значащая болтовня. Никто не предлагал путей решения проблем. Все лишь говорили и старались показать лучшей свою сторону за счет унижения противника. Адам ничего не ждал от Дебатов. Это был цирк, из которого СМИ создавали сенсацию. Время разговоров уже прошло. То, что происходило сейчас, уже не исправить словами. Терракты, гетто, Акт о восстановлении человечества — поздно только говорить. С другой стороны, действий, направленных на решение проблем, нет, а Дебаты — есть. И «Пик» через них будет формировать общественное мнение. А вот каким они хотят его видеть — отдельный вопрос.

Время ползло почти незаметно. Выступления лились бесконечным потоком. В какой-то момент Адам поймал себя на мысли, что ему интереснее следить за полетами жужжащих камер-дронов, чем слушать десятиминутные истории о том, как ужасны и прекрасны аугментации. слишком пусты, по сути, были речи выступающих. Ограничьте прав — не ограничивайте права, выселите аугов из городов — не выселяйте аугов из городов... Все это уже было. Все это уже не помогло.

За этими размышлениями Адам чуть было не пропустил, как Элиза Касан объявила Фредерика Флосси. Она не стала упоминать Коалицию, она вообще не отнесла Флосси ни к одной фракции, но Адам не сомневался, что все в зале неуловимо почувствовали, что сейчас выступит один из тех, ради кого все это затевалось. Он тоже внутренне подобрался.

— А вот и наш герой, — услышал он бормотание Макриди.

Флосси по-прежнему был одет в дорогой костюм и шляпу. Он вышел на сцену, и софиты высветили его фигуру со всех сторон, но тулья все равно бросала легкую тень на лицо.

— Я ауг, — начал Флосси. — Всегда хотел начать разговор с этой фразы, хотя на самом деле мог бы этого и не говорить. После представления мисс Касан вы и так догадались, к какой части населения Земли я отношусь. Но давайте предположим, что я просто вышел на сцену, вы видите меня впервые и не в курсе, ауг я или «чистый». Скажете, что порты и крепления имплантов все равно выдадут меня? Это не так на самом деле. Размеры моих аугментированных конечностей вполне соответствуют человеческим. Мне даже не пришлось шить костюм по спецзаказу, подошел тот, который уже был в магазине. Я мог бы надеть свитер с высоким воротником, перчатки и другую шляпу, и вы никогда бы не узнали, что я ауг. Мои импланты хорошо подогнаны, я не поскрипываю и не жужжу при движениях. Если бы я захотел, вы решили бы, что я чистый. 

Он сделал паузу, словно разрешая зрителям привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— На самом деле это не так, — Флосси заговорил вновь. — Я уже не раз замечал, как, думаю, и многие из вас, что аугов можно узнать не только по имплантам. Есть какая-то особая аура, которая позволяет «увидеть» нас и которая заставляет отделять от «чистых», — он замолчал и обвел взглядом зал: — Тень «Инцидента». Особый ореол страха и агрессии. Будто у загнанных зверей. Никогда не знаешь, свернутся ли они рабски у ног или бросятся в страстном желании выжить любой ценой. Так к нам относятся. И так мы ведем себя в ответ. Одно поведение программирует другое.

Зал зашумел. Возгласы одобрения и недовольства слились в единый гул.

—Это слишком простой взгляд на происходящее, — повторил Флосси. — Мы гребем всех под одну гребенку. Ауги — это не только те, кто был модифицирован до Инцидента, это и те, кто установил аугментации за последние два года. И что же они? Тоже попали под тень «Инцидента»? Тоже должны бояться и огрызаться? Ведь никто из «чистых» не спросит, когда они модифицировались. Если ты ауг — ты уже опасен. Даже если во время Инцидента ты был «на другой стороне».

— Что он делает? — Макриди толкнул Адама, привлекая его внимание. — Я всегда подозревал, что нейрочипы выжигают мозги. Зал же взбесится.

— Заткнись и смотри по сторонам, — огрызнулся Адам. То, что говорил Флосси, было логично, этого он не мог отрицать. Но здесь и сейчас это могло закончиться очень плохо. Слова Флосси легко было принять за призыв к насилию.

— Чертова жестянка, — буркнул Макриди. Адам не мог сказать, к кому это относилось — к Флосси или к нему самому.

Флосси дождался, пока шум в зале немного стихнет, и продолжил.

— С этим нужно что-то делать. Легко сказать: не все ауги одинаковы. Это просто слова. 

— Кажется, вы с ним думаете одинаково, — хмыкнул Макриди, чуть наклонившись к Адаму

— Нужны действия. И опять-таки просто сказать о том, что нужны действия — мало. Нужны конкретные предложения. Думаю, что в результате Дебатов родится не одно, но я решил начать с себя. Я предлагаю создание комиссии, которая бы разбиралась с делом каждого отдельного ауга и выдавала бы свидетельство его уровня опасности. Например, если ты установил свои аугментации после Инцидента, разбирательство будет быстрым, и ты получишь свидетельство низкого уровня опасности. Мне кажется, что было бы правильно сделать их белыми. В случае аугментирования больше двух лет назад подход должен быть хоть и более серьезным, но не настолько, чтобы сразу выставлять ауга монстром. Сейчас мы уже знаем, что сделал сигнал Панхеи с нашими нейроимплантами. Это не значит, что я сразу снимаю ответственность с аугов, это значит, что я предлагаю проанализировать случившееся в жизни каждого ауга за два года. Психологический анализ поведения, отзывы разных людей, тесты, которые покажут, как ауг мог поступить в той или иной ситуации, показания очевидцев... Это огромный пласт работы, но очень нужный. Рассмотрение каждого отдельного дела позволит перестать говорить, что ауги опасны в целом. На деле одни опаснее других. Как и «чистые», вообще-то. Вот правильный подход. 

Флосси переждал новую волну аплодисментов.

— Почему я сказал, что вижу свидетельства с низким уровнем опасности белыми? Потому что мне кажется, что цветовая маркировка облегчила бы проход на контрольно-пропускных пунктах. Четыре степени: белые, серые, красные, черные. Однако не подумайте, что красное или черное свидетельство, которое будет показывать высокую степень опасности, — это клеймо на всю жизнь. Это предупреждение. Как желтая карточка в футболе. После одной желтой карточки футболист может сказать себе, что надо быть внимательнее, аккуратнее соблюдать правила, — и не получит вторую желтую, которая приравняется к красной и приведет к удалению с поля. Свидетельства о высокой степени опасности тоже предупреждают. Они предупреждают не только полицейских на контрольно-пропускных пунктах, но и самих аугов, которые получили такие свидетельства. Они словно говорят: «Помни, ты должен быть спокойнее. Соберись. Будь вежливее. Не все надо решать угрозами и кулаками». Да, это похоже на то, что взрослые говорят детям, но что поделаешь, если сейчас мы оказались как раз в такой ситуации, когда все словно стали детьми. Мы — я имею в виду не только аугов, но и «чистых» — в какой-то момент начали вести себя по-детски: обзови соседа, а когда он обзовет тебя в ответ — ударь его. За одним ударом следует другой, а за ними — драка. И я признаю, что удар ауга зачастую может оказаться слишком тяжелым для «чистого». Это нужно остановить. Ауги должны вновь быть вписаны в общество. Через год после получения свидетельства каждый ауг может повторно пройти проверку и в результате сменить высокую степень опасности на более низкую. Все зависит только от нас.

— Хорошо ли ты вел себя в этом году, Дженсен? — Макриди вновь наклонился к Адаму. — Санта-Флосси обещает подарки только хорошим мальчикам.

— Конечно, появляется закономерный вопрос, — продолжил Флосси, — а кто же будет проводить эту проверку? Нужно непредвзятое отношение к аугам, а с этим сейчас проблемы. Несмотря на это, я предлагаю обратиться за оценкой к «чистым». Предвижу бурю недовольства, но я убежден, что это правильно. Почему? Только при таком освидетельствовании «чистые» будут верить уровню опасности, указанному в карточке. Предлагаю проводить психологические опросы и анализ поведения сразу несколькими профессионалами. Среди них могут быть как настроенные за аугов, так и против, но в сумме мы получим результат, близкий к истине. Тесты на поведение могут проводиться с использованием компьютеров, а оценки будут выставляться искусственным интеллектом программы. Но кто же будет подводить итог и... — Флосси вдруг рассмеялся: — Простите, я чуть было не сказал: «выносить приговор».

По залу прокатился смех и аплодисменты.

— Конечно, это не приговор. Это намек. Это знак, что следует измениться или, наоборот, придерживаться избранного пути. Так вот выносить решение об уровне опасности будет, как мне видится совет из трех человек: «чистого» и двух аугов — одного, который был модифицирован до Инцидента, и одного, который стал аугом после него. Скажете, что два ауга точно вынесут решение в пользу ауга? На самом деле это не так. Модифицированные после Инцидента не всегда доброжелательно настроены по отношению к своим старшим собратьям. Многие из них уверены, что именно из-за «старых» аугов — из-за того, что они сделали во время Инцидента — отношение к новым аугам тоже плохое. Новые ауги станут эдаким переходным звеном между мнениями «чистого» и старого ауга. Что же дадут нам такие свидетельства? Очень многое. Они, к примеру, позволят аугам найти лучшую работу. Все понимают, что есть области, в которых использовать аугов целесообразнее, чем «чистых». Кроме того...

— Он же понимает, что предлагает? 

Адам повернул голову к сказавшему это Макриди. В отличие от предыдущих язвительных замечаний на этот раз тот был серьезен.

— Наверняка понимает, — ответил Адам. 

— Он ведь всех вас только что продал, — в недоумении покачал головой Макриди. — То, что он представил, — это те же ограничения, что и сейчас, только названные по-другому. А делает вид, что нашел выход. Супер, твою мать, решение.

— Да нет, — горько усмехнулся Адам. — Ты не все понял.

— Чего уж тут непонятного? — начал горячиться Макриди. — Раньше вы были просто аугами, а теперь будете аугами с цветными бумажкам.

— Именно. И это хуже. Он предлагает расслоить общество не только на «чистых» и «аугов, но и на аугов более опасных и менее. Причем ни о какой объективности при разделении речь идти не будет.

— А ведь его называют новым лидером КПА. Если теперь это считается защитой прав, то я балерина.

— А ты чего хотел? Чтобы он действительно требовал чего-то? Уже не то время. Или, скорее, Флосси не тот человек.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что у вас нет будущего, Дженсен?

Адам пожал плечами:

— Пока есть разделение на «вас» и «нас», его точно не будет.

— Ты за таких, как Браун или твой Шариф?

— Не знаю, как Браун, но «мой» Шариф точно знает, какого будущего он хочет для аугов.

— Светлого?

— Реального.

— Нейропозин в каждом магазине? Бесплатное обновление программного обеспечения?

— Нормальные условия для жизни и работы?

— То есть нейропозин и п/о?

— Да брось, Макриди, для большинства было бы важнее, если бы, выходя на улицу, они могли не опускать взгляд и не прятаться от «чистых», которые уверены, что им все позволено.

— Что-то я не заметил, что ты прячешь взгляд.

— Речь не обо мне.

— Надеешься получить белое свидетельство? — Макриди осклабился.

— Надеюсь, что до этого дело не дойдет.

Макриди задумчиво пожевал губу. 

— А вообще, знаешь, это действительно может привести к снижению насилия. Получившие белые и серые свидетельства будут слишком сильно бояться его потерять. Ведь вместе с ним они потеряют те куски нормальной жизни, о которых ты только что говорил. Часть аугов сразу отойдет в сторону, а обладателей черных карточек можно будет просто расстрелять как потенциально опасных.

— А потом выдать черные карточки обладателям красных и взяться за них?

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто придумал для Флосси такую хрень...

 

 

Адам вдруг заметил, как Макриди пристально смотрит ему за плечо и куда-то вверх.

— Что-то бликует, — Макриди нахмурился. Адам проследил за его взглядом и под самым потолком над осветительской кабиной увидел узкое окно, почти щель, в которой действительно что-то поблескивало. 

— Черт! — выдавил Адам сквозь зубы и кинулся к двери, ведущей на лестницу. — Это оптический прицел, — бросил он по пути бегущему за ним Макриди.

— Уверен? 

— Да. Размеры, степень блеска. Твою мать, не успеем же.

— Надо было вывести Флосси!

— Кто нас к нему пустит? Для «Пика» эти чертовы Дебаты превыше всего.

Бежать по лестницам было долго, поэтому Адам активировал «Икар» и в мгновение оказался на самом верху у двери в осветительскую кабину. Рядом находилась узкая металлическая лестница не то на чердак, не то еще в какое-то техническое помещение. Карта говорила, что здесь и должно находиться то самое окно. Из зала не было слышно криков, только спокойный голос Флосси. Это означало, что снайпер еще не выстрелил. И все-таки времени было в обрез, потому что это могло случиться в любой момент.

Адам практически взмыл вверх по лестнице, откинул крышку люка и влетел в помещение. Оно находилось под самой крышей концертного зала. Покатый потолок с одной стороны заканчивался узким окном. Около него лежал мужчина и смотрел за происходящим на сцене в оптический прицел. Левой рукой он в задумчивости поглаживал ствол, а правой— приклад. 

— Убери руки от винтовки, — громко приказал Адам, наставляя на снайпера пистолет. Мужчина вздрогнул и повернул голову к Адаму, но лишь крепче прижал к себе оружие. 

— Сам бросай пистолет, — крикнул он. — Иначе я выстрелю.

Громыхая лестницей и чертыхаясь, в люке показался Макриди. В его руке тоже был пистолет.

— Какого хрена тут происходит? — рявкнул он, залезая в помещение.

— Бросайте оружие! — заорал снайпер. — Или я выстрелю!

Макриди и Дженсен переглянулись.

— Ты идиот? — поинтересовался Макриди. — Пока ты развернешься и прицелишься, мы высадим тебе мозги.

Снайпер нахмурился, на его лице отразилась обреченность — и почему-то решимость. Он действительно попытался подползти с винтовкой к щели, но Адам с легкостью выхватил у него оружие. Снайпер сжался у стены.

— Ты арестован, — сообщил Макриди, он вытащил из-за пояса наручники и шагнул к стрелку.

— Вы должны меня убить, — запричитал тот внезапно, он кинулся к Макриди и схватил его за руку с пистолетом. — Пожалуйста.

— Что за бред, — Адам отпихнул его к стене. — Тебя никто не будет убивать. Мы тебя арестовываем.

— Но мне обещали!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Отсюда не было слышно, какие слова Флосси вызвали это. Адам нахмурился. Ситуация начинала походить на ту, которую Макриди обозвал мрачной сказкой. Все было спланировано.

— Кто? — спросил Макриди.

— Не могу сказать, — замотал головой снайпер. — Просто убейте и все.

— А день-то все хуже и хуже, — буркнул Макриди. — Слышишь, идиот, мы тебя не убьем.

— Ну пожалуйста!

Адам тоже не понимал, что происходит. Его сканер показывал, что камеры-дроны постепенно приближаются к помещению, где они находились. Узкого окна как раз хватит, чтобы камеры влетели внутрь. Надо было быстро решать, что делать, если они с Макриди не хотят попасть в «Новости».

— Хорошо, — кивнул Адам. — Я убью тебя.

— Дженсен! — рявкнул Макриди, но пистолет не поднял.

— Заткнись. Мы его поймали с винтовкой, так что можем убить. Я это сделаю, если узнаю, кто тебя нанял.

— «Новости «Пик», — тут же выпалил снайпер. — Меня наняла Элиза Касан.

— Ты что, такой страстный фанат, что согласился сдохнуть, если Элиза тебя об этом попросит? — усмехнулся Макриди. — А что взамен? Трахнул ее?

— Моей семье нужны деньги, — быстро ответил стрелок. — Элиза обещала все оплатить, если меня убьют два копа. Человек и ауг. Вы же копы? — он вдруг забеспокоился.

— Копы, копы, — кивнул Адам. 

— Вы обещали меня убить.

— Да, сейчас.

Адам шагнул к нему и резким движением стукнул в висок. Стрелок рухнул на пол.

— Какого. Хрена. Тут. Происходит? — выделяя каждое слово, проговорил Макриди. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Адам. — Но сюда летят камеры.

— Зачем? Ты же его не убил.

— Я не знаю, Макриди, должны ли мы были его убить или тот, кто все это спланировал, заранее знал, что мы его не убьем. Я не знаю, зачем все это Элизе Касан и вообще действительно ли она его наняла. Но я знаю одно: мне все это не нравится. Не люблю, когда мной манипулируют.

Макриди присел около стрелка и методично его обыскал. Документов или хоть каких-то намеков на его личность не было.

— Знаешь, жестянка, — он взглянул на Адама, — наверное, в Дебатах действительно был смысл, потому что я с тобой согласен. Чего бы от нас ни хотели «Пик» или кто-то там еще, нахрен их. Мы не марионетки, чтобы дергать нас за ниточки. Можешь вытащить его отсюда по-тихому и где-нибудь спрятать?

— Конечно, — кивнул Адам. Он перекинул горе-стрелка через плечо и скрылся в люке. Камеры-дроны уже были совсем близко. Он не собирался попадать в их поле зрения. Странный стрелок, которого они «должны» были убить, не выглядел опасно, но, возможно, Адам просто не мог предсказать, к чему все приведет. Слишком многое стояло на кону. Он не хотел подставить ни Интерпол, ни Джаггернаут, ни «чистых», ни аугов. Он хотел разобраться. Только правда имела смысл. Только она делала слова весомыми и могла привести к настоящему решению нынешней ситуации. Но надо торопиться, пока такие, как Флосси и стоящие за ним, не накрыли все тенью Инцидента. Она раздавит всех. Адам однажды уже пустил все на самотек, но больше не собирался этого делать.


End file.
